Elemental Force Pretty Cure!
Elemental Force Pretty Cure! is a fanseries by StarQueen22. It's theme are elements, friendship, Teamwork, and light vs darkness. Story TBA Characters Pretty Cures and Mascots Dai Kassai/Cure Tengu/Nova Tengu/Guardian Tengu A hot headed and easily annoyed tomboy who loves soccer. She is protective over anyone who is younger than her like Fuyuko and any young villagers they come across. She has a rivalry with Tsume though seems to form into a crush later in the series. In civilian form, she has shoulder length dark brown hair and brown eyes. As Cure Tengu, her hair becomes longer and tied in a spiked ponytail turning orange and red and her eyes turn yellow and bird like. Tsume Yamada/Cure Lupine/Lunar Lupine/Guardian Lupine A calm and cool headed young man who lives with his father and step mother in a medium sized house with a baby on the way. He still hasn't forgiven his father for marrying so soon after his mother died though not knowing that A: She is alive and B: has a living twin sister. In civilian form, he has black hair with waves and black eyes. As Cure Lupine, his hair becomes white with purple streaks and his eyes turn gold and dog like with wolf ears. Anemone Arashi/Cure Venti/Whirlwind Venti/Guardian Venti A hyper active yet motherly figure to the group who has a small crush on Tsume. She is a half Greek and half Japanese idol who was badly treated in school because her introverted nature when she first entered school only showing her true colors when singing. In civilian form, she has long curly dark brown hair tied in a ponytail and green eyes. As Cure Venti, TBA. Cure Valkyrie/Fighting Valkyrie/Guardian Valkyrie Fuyuko Yukiyama/Cure ???/Graceful ???/Guardian ??? A naive and some what selfish member of the group mostly steming from being the youngest a 9. Though she is very close with Dai and ??? and is kind of afraid of fighting. In civilian form, she has shoulder length dark blue hair and midnight blue hair. As Cure ???, her hair becomes pale blue tied in small buns on her head and her eyes turn alice blue. Tsuki Yamada/Cure Dusk/Cure Moon/Shinning Moon/Guardian Moon Once an agent of ??? the truth comes out that she is Tsume's younger twin who was left behind with her mother who was very poor after him leaving her having to work two jobs. Tsuki was going to school when she noticed Tsume recognizing him and tried to talk to him but as she tried to he was teleported off as she was stunned in surprise ending up with her being hit by a car and her spirit being teleported to ???'s realm and was brainwashed by him and turned into their own cure, Cure Dusk. She was purifyed and given her power of the moon in episode 25 calling herself Cure Moon. In civilian form, she has pixie cut black hair and brown eyes wearing glasses. As Cure Dusk, her hair becomes a grey with a gold bow in it and her eyes become feline turning hazel. As Cure Moon, her hair becomes longer turning white tied in Odangoes and her eyes turn yellow. Villains ??? The head honcho of the series who was sealed away into an infant form and into an egg by the original cures though through collecting energy that he'll be released. Terrors They are the monsters of the day formed from energy that the goons steal. Trivia * The Idea for this series came from the authoress's favorite Digimon series, Digimon Frontier.